The broad objectives are: the elucidation of (a) structure and function, (b) developmental features, and (c) behavior in experimentally induced and genetic dysfunction of two proteins of unknown function, termed OCP1 and OCP2. These proteins are predominantly expressed in the inner ear, specifically in the organ of Corti, (2) establishment of 2D-maps of all important inner ear structures and search for unique proteins, (3) the study of proteins associated with contraction in other systems in the organ of Corti, (4) preparation of DNA libraries of the organ of Corti and macula sacculi and macula utriculi, (5) establishment of comprehensive qualitative and quantitative protein profiles of perilymph, endolymph and cerebrospinal fluid, and determination of their interrelation with plasma. Mass spectrometry is used for molecular weight and sequence determination of proteins.